<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Dog Has His Day by DanjaBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769654">Every Dog Has His Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue'>DanjaBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanjaBlue/pseuds/DanjaBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious dog boards La Sirena.  R&amp;R.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“I need a volunteer from the audience,” Jarax the Ferengi emcee asked the crowd at Quark's. On the stage next to him sat a light brown chihuahua. “Who dares to meet Percy the Hypno-Dog?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>"Hypno-Dog", indeed, </em>Seven of Nine scoffed silently from the audience. She sat with her arms folded across her chest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I'll do it!” a young Bajoran woman cried as she approached the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good,” said Jarax as he guided the woman towards the stage. “I'll let Percy take over now,” he said as he sat her down in a chair onstage.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I supposed to do?” the young woman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy will tell you,” Jarax replied.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>This I've got to see, </em>Seven thought skeptically.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>All at once, the young woman's eyes glazed over. The crowd gasped as she fell out of her chair and collapsed onto the stage in a dead faint.</p><p> </p><p>Two assistants helped her to her feet and eased her back into her chair. One of the assistants handed a potato to Jarax.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like an apple?” Jarax asked as he handed the potato to the young woman on stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you!” the entranced young woman eagerly replied as she gnawed on the potato. The audience roared with laughter at her antics on stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, have some Romulan ale,” said Jarax as he handed her a glass of water.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>The woman is a plant,</em> Seven thought as she got up and left, disgusted. <em>This is an act.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whoever heard of a doggie hypnotist?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later, Seven of Nine was back aboard <em>La Sirena</em>, luxuriating in her sonic shower.</p><p> </p><p>She turned off the shower, put her clothes on, and stepped out into her quarters.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hello, Seven,</em> said a male voice telepathically.</p><p> </p><p>Seven turned around looking for the source of the voice. Staring back at her from the floor was Percy the Hypno-Dog.</p><p> </p><p>“You're the dog from the show,” said Seven in recognition as she looked away, trying to avoid meeting Percy's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Those … <em>hypnotic</em> … eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you,</em> said Percy. <em>I'm not going to hypnotize you. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>I don't want to hypnotize</em> YOU. <em>I don't want to hypnotize</em> ANYONE.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's why I'm here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Seven asked as she looked at Percy.</p><p> </p><p><em>I want out, </em>Percy replied. <em>I'm tired of this life. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm tired of putting people under four nights a week. I want to do something positive. I want to help people.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why me?” Seven asked. “Why come to<em> ME?</em>”</p><p> </p><p><em>You help those who have no one else to help them,</em> Percy replied. <em>You're a good person.</em></p><p> </p><p>Seven sat on the edge of her bunk. “How can I help <em>YOU</em>?” Seven asked. “What can<em> I </em>do for YOU?”</p><p> </p><p><em>I want to join the crew, </em>Percy replied.</p><p> </p><p>Seven shook her head. “It's not my decision,” she said. “This isn't my ship. I'll have to speak to the Captain.</p><p> </p><p>“There isn't much call for a dog.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm not actually a dog,</em> said Percy. <em>My name is Bennaron. I'm from the planet Alberius.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Alberius ...” said Seven. “That's in the Gamma Quadrant. How did you end up <em>here?</em>”</p><p> </p><p><em>It's a long story,</em> Percy replied. <em>It's been three years in the making. </em></p><p> </p><p>“If you don't mind my asking, what do you <em>REALLY</em> look like?” Seven asked. “What is your true form?”</p><p> </p><p>Percy the dog disappeared. A column of silver-colored light appeared in his place.</p><p> </p><p><em>This is my true form, Seven,</em> said Bennaron.</p><p> </p><p>“Pleased to meet you,” said Seven as she stared in wonderment at the column of light.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You <em>LOOK</em> like a dog … but you're not <em>actually</em> a dog,” said Rios. He was sitting in the Captain's chair aboard <em>La Sirena's</em> bridge. Seven of Nine, Dr. Jurati, and Picard sat around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It's far less physically taxing on me to assume the form of a dog than it would be to assume the form of a humanoid being,</em> Percy/Bennaron explained telepathically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's clearly an intelligent, sentient being,” said Picard. “He can communicate. He can take self-directed action ...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rios got up from his chair and said, “You can stay for no- … <em>YEEOOOW!</em>” Rios grabbed his back and yelped in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Captain, are you all right?” Dr. Jurati asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I pulled something,” Rios replied as he winced in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sickbay … <em>NOW,</em>” Dr. Jurati growled as she pointed towards sickbay. Rios sheepishly followed behind her like a whipped puppy with Seven of Nine and Percy/Bennaron in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a herniated disc,” said Dr. Jurati as she scanned Rios with the tricorder. Rios was lying face down and naked from the waist up on a bio-bed in sickbay. Seven of Nine had returned to her station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy sat on the floor in his chihuahua form underneath the bio-bed, unseen by Dr. Jurati.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there anything you can do about it?” Rios asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dare not operate. You have a compressed nerve,” Dr. Jurati replied. “You need a specialist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One slip from me and I risk paralyzing you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit ...” Rios grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I can help,</em> said Percy/Bennaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Percy!” Dr. Jurati exclaimed. “You're still here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Yes, </em>Percy replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can <em>YOU </em>do?” Dr. Jurati asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All at once, Rios and the bio-bed were bathed in a column of white light. Dr. Jurati jumped backwards in surprise at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rios gurgled as he struggled to get up off the bio-bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Shh … sleep now, </em>Bennaron whispered tenderly to Rios as he assumed his true form. <em>Rest.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rios closed his eyes and passed out from exhaustion onto the bio-bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Sleep now,</em> Bennaron whispered to the entranced Rios. <em>You are now in a deep sleep.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as quickly as the column of light came, it disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What <em>WAS</em> that?” Dr. Jurati asked, stunned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The procedure is complete,</em> said Bennaron telepathically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ 'Procedure'?” Dr. Jurati asked. “You're a doctor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>On Alberius, we prefer the term “healer,”</em> Bennaron replied. <em>It is one of many skills that I have acquired over the course of five thousand years.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're five thousand years old?” Dr. Jurati asked. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Chronologically speaking, yes, </em>Bennaron replied. <em>That said, I am relatively young among my people.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Ancient Ones among us are millions … tens of millions of years old.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr. Jurati scanned Rios's back with her tricorder. <em>The hernia is gone, </em>she thought. <em>Bennaron healed him.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where am I?” a groggy Rios mumbled as he awakened in the bio-bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Captain!” Dr. Jurati exclaimed. “You're on <em>La Sirena</em>. You're still in sickbay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>WHERE'S MY DOG?”</em> Jarax the Ferengi bellowed as he burst through the sickbay door, with Mr. Hospitality tagging along behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, Captain. I tried to stop him,” Mr. Hospitality sputtered. “He insisted ...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>GET OUT!” </em> Dr. Jurati shouted at Jarax. <em>“OUT!” </em>She then added, “This man has just recovered from surgery. He needs rest!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's all right,” said Rios as he put his shirt back on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it's <em>NOT </em>all right!” Dr. Jurati exclaimed. “This is <em>MY</em> sickbay and <em>YOU</em> need rest!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's nothing that can't wait a few minutes,” said Rios. He then asked Jarax, “What's wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have something that belongs to me, Captain,” said Jarax. “I want my dog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's not here,” said Rios. “Besides, he's a sentient being. He doesn't <em>BELONG</em> to anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't give me that animal rights nonsense!” Jarax snapped. “I was told he was on this ship. Where is he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He's not yours to possess!” Rios shot back. “He's his own person and he's just left you. Get over it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That dog is worth several thousand in Latinum to me,” Jarax growled. “Where <em>IS </em>he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>MR. HOSPITALITY!” </em>Rios cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Captain?” Mr. Hospitality replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go get Seven of Nine. Tell her to come to sickbay, on the double,” Rios commanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Captain,” Mr. Hospitality replied. He then disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have two choices,” Rios growled to Jarax. “Either you leave now or I'll have you <em>THROWN </em>out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want what I came for, hew-man!” Jarax shouted. “I want my dog!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After meeting <em>YOU</em>, I don't blame him for leaving you,” Rios replied wryly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wished to see me?” Seven asked as she walked into sickbay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get this Ferengi out of here. I want him off my ship,” Rios commanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Captain,” Seven replied. She then shoved Jarax and commanded, “Let's go ...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who do you think you <em>ARE</em>?"  Jerax bellowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm a Fenris Ranger.  Who do <em>YOU</em> think I am?"  Seven shot back.  "Let's go ... <em>OUT!</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!”</em> Jarax shouted as Seven pushed him out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What's with the bum's rush?” Jarax asked Seven as she escorted him to the front of the ship – and to the ship's entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you're a bum. <em>So</em> ...” Seven replied flippantly.</p><p> </p><p>Jarax stopped and turned around to face Seven. “You watch your mouth, Borg,” he said as he jammed his finger into Seven's chest. “Does the phrase 'defamation suit' mean anything to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Seven grabbed Jarax's hand with her right hand. She grabbed one of his ear lobes and squeezed it with her cybernetic left hand, causing him to yelp in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“You lay one more finger on me … and it's <em>mine</em>,” Seven growled. She then added, “The Borg have assimilated enough Ferengi to know their … <em>erogenous zones</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>OOW!</em> All right! All right! I get your point!” Jarax screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Seven let go of Jarax's ear lobe and hand. She then spun him around and shoved him forwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck getting a judge to hear your case,” Seven continued. “Of course, that's assuming you can even <em>FIND</em> one around here.</p><p> </p><p>“I know enough about the law to know that in order to prove defamation, you need to show actual <em>DAMAGES</em>. A bruised ego doesn't count.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that night, Seven lay sleeping in her bunk aboard <em>La Sirena. </em>Just to the right of Seven's bunk, Percy the chihuahua (a.k.a Bennaron the Alberian) lay sleeping in his doggie bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>